


Can't Sleep

by R_4_L



Series: Saiyuki Foursome [1]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload - Fandom, Saiyuki Reload Blast - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Sanzo can't sleep.  Gojyo reminds him of times near the begining of their journey that might be the start of the strange relationship the four of them have.





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Saiyuki was created by Kazuya Minekura. I do not own Saiyuki or any of the related series. This is purely for fun and enjoyment. Although if anyone knows where I can find an English version of the manga please let me know!!!
> 
> Not Beta read; sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I would love to hear feedback on what you think. I plan on this being just the first in a series of how each of the four of them interact with each other.

No one was really clear as to when the whole sleeping in a pile thing had started. It was most likely when they had been going through the mountains. Villages were few and far between and hotels even less likely to be seen. Many nights they had slept piled together one on top of another in order to stay warm. 

Sanzo sat against the wall, cigarette in hand watching as Hakkai and Goku slept.

"What's got you up so late monk?" Gojyo had been watching the quiet monk for a while now trying to figure out if he needed to take the guy outside for a bit or leave him to his thoughts. "Can't Sleep?"

"Just thinking about how things have changed since we started this little journey."

"Changed? Like how?" Gojyo moved to sit beside the blonde. He accepted the cigarette without question. They hadn't really changed; Hakkai was still the quiet one, Goku the loud one and Sanzo the moody one.

"Sleeping arrangements." Sanzo blew out a stream of smoke. "When we left, we all stayed on our own futons, never touching. I was just wondering when things had changed."

"Five months, three weeks, and two days ago."

Genjyo did double take. Five months, three weeks, and two days? Who the hell kept track of time like that? Of course a better question would be, what the hell happened to make it so memorable. "Ok I'll bite." He closed his eyes knowing that the answer was going to be something asinine just like the red headed idiot. "What happened five months, three weeks, and two days ago?"

Gojyo leaned his head back, his eyes drifted closed as brought forth the memory. "Once again we had been fighting demons. We had all gotten pretty beaten up. We all had been stabbed, Hakkai was exhausted from chi use, and wasn't until we were finished the fight that we realized Goku was missing. He'd been swept over that cliff and trapped with a couple of demons by that landslide. Remember? It took us hours to dig Goku out. That night it started raining and everyone had fucking nightmares. Hakkai was mumbling all night, I couldn't sleep, and Goku wouldn't let you go. It was easier for us to sleep on one pallet. That way all we had to do was touch the person next to us to assure ourselves they were alive."

Genjyo remembered that fight. They had been ambushed and out numbered. Not really that unusual, but these demons had been pretty viscous and willing to fight dirtier then others. That had been how he had been stabbed so many times. Hell that's how all of them had been stabbed. Hakkai had been using his chi so often that near the end he had to rely on his hand to hand fighting instead, not something he was all that good at. Gojyo's sicle blade had been bent and the chain broken, leaving him to focus on the blade end. When Goku used his staff to force a group of demons off a nearby cliff, one of the demons let loose a grenade of some kind. It caused part of the cliff to collapse taking the demons and Goku with it. When Sanzo and the others realized what had happened, they had scrambled down the hillside to find their compaion. While they knew that it took a hell of a lot for Goku to die, that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt. It had taken them hours to dig the monkey out. Goku had been trapped and had started to panic.

Sanzo remembered the pain. Lying in bed, bandaged and unable to do much, listening to the cursed rain and memories it dragged up. The next couple of days none of them had moved much, and Goku wouldn't leave his side. He and Hakkai had taken the longest to recover. "The next town was when Goku started to sneak into my room on a regular basis."

Gojyo just nodded. He and Hakkai had talked about the fact that Goku had snuck into Sanzo's room. The two of them had spent many nights speculating what they had been doing behind close doors. They both knew that it was innocent in it's nature but it was fun talking about them playing mahjong, doing each other's hair, or protecting each other against alien abductions and anal probes, each suggestion more stupid then the last.

"I supposed being trapped like that was too much like being locked up. He had nightmares when I first found him. He's still a bit of a clingy shit." The monk lit another cigarette. 

Gojyo tilted his head back and blew a stream of smoke upwards. That was a real turning point for them in many ways. A lot of pretenses faded as they all healed. The next town Hakkai only booked two rooms, and even though there were two beds, Hakkai had asked Gojyo to stay close. He hadn't been comfortable then to just crawl into bed with the man, so instead they had moved the beds closer together. It gave them both the illusion of sleeping alone, but with the benefit of being able to reach out and touch each other. Neither of them talking about how many times through out the night they had done just that. It was a couple of weeks after that when they stopped pretending and just slept together. Both of them craving some sort of touch wth another living being, the peace that being held by a friend provided. 

"Still it's weird that you remember the exact day that our sleeping arrangements changed." Sanzo looked to harass the red head. 

He wasn't going to take the bait. Sanzo was just pushing his buttons and trying to get him to react. Taking a breath he relaxed against the wall.

Sanzo watched as the other man slowly fell asleep. There was no real reason for the two of them to sitting here just outside the door to the bedroom in their suite. Even though there were two rooms and four beds, Goku had made a large pallet in the room behind them. He would sleep sandwiched between two of them with the third in easy reach. Traveling together for the last eight months had forced them into some really close quarters. It was inevitable that they would learn about each other. He knew what pissed each of them off and what would just annoy them. What preferences each had for food, bathing and clothing. Of course that also manifested itself in the knowledge of what turned each of them on. Only once, when they had first set out, had Gojyo brought a woman back to the room. After that he had either gone elsewhere or gone without. Nothing like trying to perform with a monkey watching your every move. Sanzo smiled at the memory. Maybe Gojyo was wrong about when everything changed. Sure the event five months ago had changed their actual sleeping patterns, but it was earlier, when Gojyo had brought that woman to their room that their attitudes had changed. Each of them had stopped seeking comfort outside of the group and started to look for it from each other. At least they knew they could trust one another


End file.
